Lillian's Chance
by Black Death Lillies
Summary: Lillian is young but has trained to be apart of NCIS to follow what her dead fiancé did. She wants to be apart of her Godfather's team. She is given the chance from Jenny Shepherd. she studied every team members job so she could be of use to her team. How will the team handle having a new member? Will Lillian fit in with her team mates of will she get the boot?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fan fiction. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own N.C.I.S. Just Lillian McNama and the Plot.

N. C. I. S

Chapter 1

A young woman of 20 boarded the elevator. Once on she opened her phone and sent  
a quick text to let the director of the building know of her location. The  
doors opened to see someone waiting for her. That person was Director Jenny  
Shepard.

"Good morning Jenny. How are you today?" Said the young woman with  
fiery red hair braided down to the small of her back, blue eyes with flecks of  
peacock green reflecting through them behind thin silver rimmed glasses, she  
had a sprinkling of freckles on her ivory skin, standing at a small 4'10"  
tall in baggy camouflage cargo pants and a Harvard Medical collage jersey.

"Good morning to you too Lillian. I'm good. You?" Jenny said with a  
smile.

"I'm good. Happy to be finished medical school, but the football team  
weren't happy." The one known as Lillian said with a smile and a hug.

"Good. Now, I'm guessing you want to see him now, since you wanted it to  
be a surprise." Jenny said still holding Lillian around the waist as she  
guided her passed a group of four agents.

They all looked up and watched as the director and the young redhead walk pass  
and wait for the elevator doors to open.

"Hey Gibbs, any idea who the redhead is? Or why the director is so chummy  
with her?" Asked DiNozzo.

"No idea." Gibbs said as he got up and made his way to the elevator  
before the door closed.

"Jethro." Jenny said with a nod as she pulled Lillian closer.

" Director. Who is this? No visitor's badge." Gibbs said as he looked  
Lillian up and down.

"Well special agent Gibbs, I'm guessing you will have to wait and find out  
when we get to where we are going. I don't want to keep the person waiting.  
He's too important to keep waiting." Said Lillian in a cold voice as she  
looked away from him as memories of a not to distant past flicked through  
her mind.

"And who is more important that you don't get your visitor's badge upon  
entry?" Gibbs asked puzzled.

"You'll see sir." The redhead answered as the doors of the elevator  
opened.

_This is it. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you_ _think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Sorry about posting it four times I'm still learning how to use this site.**

Lillian walked passed Gibbs  
knowing where to go. The doors to autopsy opened automatically. Once she was  
inside she leaned against the wall close to the door but was still hidden from  
view with all the people that were in the room at the time. In that time the  
medical examiner DR Donald 'Ducky' Mallard was teaching some medical students.

"Now, can anyone tell me where the 'Humerus' is found?" Asked Ducky  
without looking around.

"That's easy. 'Humerus' or funny bone to the ill advices is located in the  
arm. Also known as the 'Elbow'." Lillian said from behind the class.

"Correct. Now that reminds me of a time my godchild was trying to  
their..." Ducky started but was cut off.

"Their martial arts at the tender age of 5. They were meant to hit the  
wooden doll with their forearm but hit the elbow instead. Then after you  
treated their arm they asked why it was called a funny bone when it's not that  
funny when it hurts." Lillian said from her spot at the back still.

"Now how did you know that?" Ducky asked as he turned around looking  
for where the voice came from.

Pushing off from the wall with her foot and stepping out from behind one of the  
students she replies with an amused smirk on her face. "How do you think I  
know that?" She said as she slowly walked towards a surprised Ducky.

"You know her?" Gibbs asked in shock.

"Come now Gibbs, of course I know her. She is my godchild after all."  
Ducky said as he took off his gloves and autopsy outfit.

"It's good to see you again father." Lillian said using her old name  
for him.

"Wait, Ducky, you said she was your goddaughter but this girl called you  
father. Now which is it?" Gibbs said sounding a little mad.

"She's my goddaughter, but because she lost her father at a young age, she  
calls me that. I took on the role after all." Ducky explained as Jenny  
dismissed the class.

"By the way sir, I don't show you disrespect, so why do you call a 20 year  
old fully qualified medical examiner, field agent, forensic specialist and  
doctor a girl?" Asked Lillian while creasing her brow puzzled.

"A what?" Gibbs asked with his eyebrows in danger of been lost in his  
hair.

"Lilly?... Is that you?" Came  
Abby's voice from behind a laughing Jenny.

"Abby!" Lillian squealed in excitement and ran to the lab tech.

"Lilly, how are you? How's the football going?" Abby asked while  
hugging the redhead while enjoying Lillian's familiar smelt of coconuts and oriental gardens.

"Well put it this way... The team weren't too happy that I graduated  
early." Lillian explained with a laugh.

"Great, now she's a football player  
too." Gibbs said throwing up his arms in dismay.

"Jeez, you guys said he was nice. Is this a bad day?" Lillian asked  
with a questioning look on her face.

"No, he's just in shock. Don't mind him." Jenny said with a mischief  
smile.

"Jenny, why doesn't she have a visitor's badge?" Gibbs asked

"Why would I need a visitor's badge?" Lillian asked.

"Because unfortunately my dear, everyone has to either have a visitor's  
badge or a NCIS badge to get into the building. So how did you get in here  
anyway?" Ducky asked

"Um... Ah... Abby can you show me your lab you've told me so much  
about?" Lillian asked the goth lab tech innocently.

"Lillian Temperance McNama. Answer my question." Ducky stated looking  
a little mad.

"I- I- I need to go. See you later." Lillian said as she made a fast  
get away.

"LILLIAN... You're not getting away from answering this. Now answer my  
question." Ducky said as he chased after her.

"Oho, she's in trouble now. If not for this problem then it's the other.  
Poor girl. Doesn't get much of a break, does she Jenny?" Abby said shaking  
her head.

"No she doesn't. Not since she lost Tobias." Jenny said as she headed  
to the elevator.

"Who's Tobias?" Gibbs asked as he followed Jenny. "And why will  
she get into trouble twice?"

"Tobias was Lilly's fiancé. Abby said as she followed them.


End file.
